ravspersonaldatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Nico di Angelo
Nico is the Greek son of Hades. History Nico di Angelo was born before World War ll leaving the oath that Hades swore along with his brothers unbroken. He had an older sister named Bianca and they both lived in Washington DC. Their mother died when Zeus struck the hotel they were staying in with lightning in order to kill the siblings, however, they were protected by Hades. Apparently, Hades was not able to protect their mother in time. Both were brought to the Lotus Hotel by the Fury Alecto, who was disguised as a lawyer in order to protect them. Alecto was also instructed by Hades to bathe them in the River Lethe to wipe their memories. Because of his bitterness towards the Oracle due to the first Great Prophecy and its connection to the death of Maria di Angelo, Hades cursed the Oracle that it would never find another host until he and his children were accepted in Olympus. In a way, Nico and Bianca were also the cause of this. After what the siblings thought as a month in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, (which was actually approximately 70 years) they were taken out by Alecto who was disguised as a different lawyer than the one who carried them in. Hades did this because he wanted one of them to be the child in the prophecy and not the "idiot" son of Poseidon, referring to Percy. Nico first appears with his sister, in a military school called Westover Hall, in Bar Harbor, Maine. Bianca and Nico were almost kidnapped by a manticore named Dr. Thorn. Thalia, Grover, Percy, and Annabeth attempt to save them, but it is the Hunters of Artemis who come to the rescue. The siblings were sought out by Grover Underwood, who believed them to be two very powerful unknown half-bloods. Nico looks to be about ten and seems to be very interested in Mythomagic, a card game about Greek mythology. But when 12 year-old Bianca accepts Artemis' proposal to become a Hunter, Nico gets angry at her for abandoning him. Percy finds Nico eavesdropping on Bianca and Zoë, and Nico successfully convinces Percy to promise to keep his sister safe. He doesn't appear again until the end of the book, where Percy explains to him that Bianca died to save the others on the quest. He immediately turns on Percy, telling him he hates him, and reminding him of the promise he made to keep Bianca safe. Percy tries to comfort him, and Nico claims he can sense her soul being judged. When the last four Skeleton Warriors appear in the camp, Nico tells them to "Go away!" and they are swallowed by a fissure in the ground that Nico creates by accident. Nico is last seen running into the woods at night. Percy then realizes that Nico is a son of Hades after finding the god statue that Bianca told Percy to give Nico if she died. The statue represented Hades, Lord of the Dead. Nico is first seen through the Iris message that Bianca sent to Percy. He has honed his powers as the son of Hades with help from the ghost King Minos, who had been training him. He tried to summon Bianca's ghost many times, but failed. Frustrated, he seeks to make a deal with his father by trading "a soul for a soul." Percy thinks that Nico is after him, but Nico is after somebody else. Nico decides to find the soul of someone who cheated death and trade it for Bianca's. Later, he meets Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover at the Triple G Ranch. He'd entered Triple G Ranch to discuss finding the soul he needed with Geryon. Angered, he threatens them, but is stopped by Geryon. He still blames Percy for Bianca's death, and tells him so. He is then tied up by Geryon to be sold to the Titan Army. When Percy offers a deal to Geryon to save him, Nico shouts that he does not want to be saved by Percy. Percy still saves Nico, and convinces him to try and summon Bianca's spirit again. However, Bianca tells Nico not to be angry at Percy or hold grudges, because that is the fatal flaw of the children of Hades. She says to stop blaming Percy because it is really she that Nico is angry at for abandoning him. She also gives a warning about Kronos sensing Nico, and then she disappears. He stays at the Triple G Ranch while the others leave. Nico is tricked by Minos into going back into the maze to save Percy, but is captured by two dracanae of Kronos'. In the battle at Daedalus' workshop, Nico opens a fissure in the ground, sending Minos back to the underworld. He tells Percy that only the dead accept him, and they only do so out of fear. He escapes with Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel, who have to go back into the Labyrinth to find Grover and Tyson. Along the way, they see Kronos (in the form of Luke Castellan), and Nico, in a desperate attempt to save everyone, shows his true powers, conjuring a wall of black stone making it known to Kronos that he is a son of Hades. When they found Grover and Tyson, they also found the long-lost god Pan, and Nico notices that he is the only one that Pan doesn't talk to. During a battle in the labyrinth, Nico summons undead warriors to fight. The effort nearly kills him, and he collapses on the ground at the end of the battle. Percy finds him and helps him by giving him nectar. He releases Daedalus' soul after that, who offers his soul for ransom, but Nico decides Bianca should stay where she is. He feels out of place at Camp Half-Blood, and refuses to eat with the other demigods or join the singalong at the amphitheater. Nico summons Bianca's spirit one last time. He tells Percy that he will leave Camp Half-Blood because he feels that he doesn't belong there like his father doesn't belong on Olympus. Before he leaves, Percy gives him the small Hades statue that Bianca had given him before she died. He appears again at the very end to Percy and offers a way to defeat Kronos, but is distracted by Percy's blue birthday cake (assuming he's probably never had a birthday party in his life), and Percy offers him some, and they both go inside to talk about Nico's secret plan to beat Kronos. Nico is one of the three demigods (along with Thalia and Percy, or all the known Greek children of the Big Three) who are summoned by his step-mother Persephone to find the Sword of Hades. His knowledge of the Underworld and of its occupants within it, plus he was good with zombie crowds he helped them complete their quest. He remains in the underworld afterward to discuss the oncoming war with his father. Before his friends leave, he reminds Percy of his idea to defeat the Titans (bathing in the River Styx). Nico's theory to gain an edge over the Titans is to make Percy invincible by having him bathe in the River Styx, similar to the myth of Achilles. It is shown that after Bianca died, Hades feels he has no competent child, repeatedly mentioning that Bianca could do a better job at fulfilling their father's demands. Nico is first seen in one of Percy's dreams where he is eavesdropping on a group of Titans. It is later confirmed that this was true. Percy sees him again while walking Mrs. O'Leary. Nico is with Juniper and Leneus, discussing Grover's disappearance. Nico, Percy, and Mrs. O'Leary then meet Mrs. Castellan on a disturbing visit by shadow-travel. Soon after, the three enter the Underworld, where Percy is lied and tricked by Nico, trapped by Hades and rescued by Nico. Nico helps Percy bathe in the River Styx. It is also revealed that the lawyer who removed the children from the Lotus Hotel and Casino was the Fury, Alecto, in disguise. Nico attempts to summon the ghost of his mother, but Bianca appears and tells him not to. He sees the scene of their mother's death in which Zeus blasted the building she, Hades, and the children were in to pieces. Hades, who realized what was happening too late, only managed to save the children Nico and Bianca. He then tells Alecto to wipe the memories of the children, including their mother's death. By viewing this scene, Nico finds out who his mother is and is able to convince his father to help the campers in battle. He fights in the Battle of Manhattan with his father, the Lord of the Underworld. Together, they summon wave after wave of soldiers of the undead against Kronos' forces. Nico is last seen ordering undead workers to build the Hades cabin, made up of solid obsidian walls with a skull over the door. Torches blaze with burning green fire that will never extinguish. Nico meets Percy at the Roman camp, where he is visiting his half-sister, Hazel Levesque. When they meet, Nico is shocked but easily regains control over it. He is posing as a son of Pluto and ambassador for Pluto. He later tells Hazel, after Percy leaves with Frank, that he knows Percy, but Percy must regain his memories by himself. It is not clear whether he gained this knowledge from his friends at Camp Half-Blood, who had long since figured out what had happened to Percy thanks to his opposite number, Jason Grace, or if Hades or another god told Nico directly.Later, Nico di Angelo is shown to be observing the War Games using a pair of binoculars. When Mars appears, Mars glares at Nico. It is possible that he's the first demigod to bring back a dead person. Nico is later shown in the meeting. He supports the group by telling them about what happens in the first giant war, and about the Underworld, and how to retake it. However, he doesn't say anything when Octavian protests and wins the argument. Nico is shown in one of Hazel's blackouts. He finds Hazel in the Fields of Asphodel and brings Hazel back to life. Later in the book, Nico sets off to see if he can locate the Doors of Death from inside the Underworld. It is later said by Gaea to Hazel, Frank, and Percy later on, that Nico has been captured by enemy forces and is somewhere in Rome. It is unknown if he's alive or not. Personality In The Titan's Curse, Nico is ten years old and enjoys playing with his Mythomagic Cards that none of the others truly seem to understand. He is totally clueless and very inquisitive: he begins annoying Percy with his ceaseless questions, especially when he asks questions about Annabeth, which eventually makes Percy consider "stuffing him in a meat flavored sack and throwing him to the wolves." He is excited about finding out that he is a Demigod (immediate response: "Cool!"), and compares monsters to Mythomagic creatures. He feels abandoned when his sister, Bianca - who practically acts as his parent - becomes a Hunter of Artemis. When she goes on a quest, Nico makes Percy promise to protect her. After her death, he develops a long-lasting grudge toward Percy for letting her die. Once he realizes that he is a son of Hades, he casts away his childhood interests and runs off on his own. He becomes more a grim and solitary and definitely a more powerful character during The Battle of the Labyrinth, saying that "only the dead respect me... and only out of fear." His attitude change may have happened partially because of Bianca's death. He believes that he will never be accepted by the living, and does not belong at Camp Half-Blood in comparison of his father feeling out of place at Olympus. However, Nico forgives Percy after Bianca's ghost tells him that it wasn't his fault that she died. He also accepts the small figurine of Hades that Bianca wanted him to have. In the fifth book, The Last Olympian, he instructs Percy on how to bathe in the River Styx. He is quite sincere in wanting to help him with the prophecy and the war. However, Nico can be somewhat unreliable at times. This is shown when he tricked Percy into coming to the Underworld. Nico is later proven wrong in the belief he will not be accepted by the living. After the war is over, all the campers of Camp Half-Blood welcome Nico cheerfully: as Percy puts it,"If you come into battle with a hundred undead soldiers to save the day, you're everyone's friend." In The Son of Neptune, ''Nico is very caring to Hazel Levesque, his half sister, and tries to help her as much as he can. His helping her sort of parallels with how Percy helped him in several cases. This shows that he loves his family, even his half-siblings. Nico is helpful to others. Fatal Flaw Nico di Angelo's fatal flaw is holding grudges, as Bianca's ghost tells him - which, in his case, can lead to not wanting help or asking to be saved in deadly situations because he doesn't like someone. Examples are his not wanting to be helped by Percy, even when Geryon was going to sell him to the Titans and not wanting to go back in the Labyrinth with them. Bianca shares this with him, as she also had the same fatal flaw in life, although this didn't lead to her death. Bianca also says that holding grudges is the fatal flaw of Hades' demigod children. In the fifth book, Nico tells his father that he (Hades) is holding a grudge that could end up killing the Olympians and the campers. Appearance He is said to have dark brown-black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed (messy and shaggy), olive skin that has paled over the course of The Battle of the Labyrinth, dark eyes, and wears mostly black. By the end of ''The Battle of the Labyrinth, he has a silver skull ring which is said to belong to his father, stated by Hazel, and he has a Stygian Iron sword always by his side. When he shakes hands with Percy at the end of the Battle of Labyrinth, Percy says that Nico's hand is "cold as ice." He is also mentioned on several occasions wearing an aviator's jacket, most likely because he had distant relatives in WWII. Hazel also points out how his fingers are ghostly white, like their father. At Camp Jupiter, Nico is seen wearing a black toga when Percy goes to talk to the senators (the reason being that togas are only worn on special occasions, like meetings). Nico also always wears his Stygian Iron sword on his side in his chain belt. Abilities Demigod Abilities *ADHD- Nico has ADHD which makes it hard for him to just sit still. Most demigods have this and this helps him with fighting. *Dyslexia- Nico has a difficult time reading regular english as the letters seem to get all jumbled together. This is because his brain can only read ancient greek. Children of Hades Abilities *Terrakinesis- He has the ability to control rock and earth. He can open up fissures that lead to Tartarus and he can cause minor earthquakes around himself powerful enough to knock over tall pillars. *Necromancy- Nico has the abilities to speak with and see the dead. He also is able to make the dead fall asleep at command and he can summon them at his will. The dead seem to obey to him and so do the Furies. Though it is unknown if this is one of his powers or because he is a child of Hades. He can also banish spirits and release the spirits of those who have died but cannot move on. He can also control spirits and ghosts and kill skeleton warriers, a task that no other demigod can do. *Death Sensing- Whenever somebody Nico know's is going to die, he gets a sharp ringing in his ears and he knows who it is and when they will die. He can try to interfere but he usually doesn't because he doesn't want to anger the Fates. He can also sense when an immortal is fading. *Umbrakinesis- Nico has control over darkness and shadow's. He is able to solidify the shadows to protect himself or to attack another person or creature. He can also bend shadows to hide himself, making himself virtually invisible. *Shadow Travel- Nico is able to run into a shadow and then appear in another shadow in another place. The only bad part about this is that it is very exhausting. He can only go short distances or he will pass out or become overcome with fatigue. *Nico radiates fear like his father. When people are near him for a while they begin to become scares and paranoia starts to creep into their system. Relationships Parents: Hades and Maria di Angelo (Persephone) Grandparents: Kronos, Rhea (Zeus and Demeter) Sibling(s): Bianca di Angelo and Hazel Levesque Children: None Friends: Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang Enemies: Persephone Crush: None or Unknown Possessions *A three feet long Stygian Iron sword. Only children of Hades are able to use Stygian Iron because it is found in the Underworld *He has black armor with a skull shaped visor *A skull ring *A red travel rose Etymology Nico: It is most likely relating to the word necro meaning dead di Angelo: Italian for "of the angel" Trivia *Nico has been to a graveyard in New Orleans which is were Hazel was living before she died. *Nico blushes every time a female touches him. *Nico and Jason (who have never met) have some similarities... **They both have older sisters. **They are both children of the big three. **Both of their older sister's have been/are Hunter's of Artemis. **They have both been in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. **They each have godly step-mother's. *His mother and Hazel's mother have similar names, Maria and Marie. *Only child of Hades that was considered a hero. Category:Demigods Category:Males Category:Fatal Flaw: Grudges Category:Power of ADHD Category:Power of Dyslexia Category:Power of Terrakinesis Category:Power of Necromancy Category:Power of Umbrakinesis Category:Power of Death Sensing Category:Power of Shadow Travel Category:Power of Fear Radiation Category:Children of Hades